Ireland
Ireland is the President of The Cats of Adventure Bay and takes great pride in doing so. His very dictatorial and is considered very harsh and intimidating and will do anything to enforce rules. Ireland is a orange and white cat with green eyes. He has a snow white base with orange ears, pelt, paws and tail with emerald green eyes. He wears a small green ribbon around his left paw symbolising his leadership around TCAB. Ireland, although at first glance is very harsh and intimidating although ones that get to know him know he still has a heart. He can be very supportive of those he has gotten to know and isn't afraid to show off his courage. Ireland most certainly can act like a dictator however and is known for how far he'll push to discipline his peers. Ireland was born a house cat and was born to a wealthy breeder. This breeder took him and his brother in as their own yet when he decided he didn't want a cat anymore, the two felines, only kittens just then, were kicked out to be replaced with a dog. Made of hatred and anger, Ireland and Scotland both gained a huge distaste of dogs and humans and both believed the two species be redacted. When they grew older, they eventually founded The Cats of Adventure Bay. This new group quickly caught the eyes of many cats and many started to join, causing the group to grow bigger until it became the successful group it is today. Skyfall - Ireland has a close bond with Skyfall and the two are almost like kin to each other. Usually, they'll both stay together in most situations and will fight side by side, no matter what. Angel - Ireland heavily respects Angel and trusts her to call the shots. He himself has a crush on her yet refuses to admit it to her. Scotland - His brother, it's obvious he has a very close bond with him. Both have gone through a lot and it was Scotland who helped gain recruits for the group. And although both have moments where they hate each other, both have sworn to never abandon the other. Roosevelt - TBA Silas - TBA Churchill - Ireland doesn't think much of Churchill. Both never really cared to chat and it was never within Ireland's right to do so. He just views him as a simple worker who isn't worth his time. Creamy - Ireland considers Creamy a good addition to the group and will commonly start chats with him. He usually likes training with him which as garnered much jealously. Unicorn - Ireland utterly despises Unicorn and sometimes questions why she's still in the group. Although many still defend her, he considers the omega a waste of time If you have a character in TCAB you want here, tell me in the comments! TBAAAAA Category:OpenWish's Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:The Cats of Adventure Bay Member Category:The Cats of Adventure Bay